


Cabin Fever

by Iship_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Sam and Lucifer in the Cage, Season/Series 05, cage fic, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iship_lover/pseuds/Iship_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer was stuck in the Cage,  which was smaller than a box as they were squashed into the tiny space. There was no space to breathe and old tensions surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

The Cage was much smaller than what Sam thought it would be. Small, and warm and dry and there was only him, and Lucifer. He doesn’t say anything to the Archangel, who just slid down with his back against the wall, blue eyes staring off to nowhere and for a moment Sam feels this rush of guilt almost drowning him in black- and then he pulls himself away because there was _nothing to feel guilty for_.

Lucifer was in his old vessel again, but without the burns. Or, he is in his true form and it just looks likes the poor bastard called Nick because Sam can’t _comprehend_ what a true Archangel looks like.

Strangely enough, Sam’s watch still worked in hell and he counts the days, minutes, hours. He does not feel hungry or thirsty or any of the other needs a normal human being feels. There was nothing to do but sit or try and stand(and every time he does that he hits his head on something).

Roll over and Lucifer is by his side. Lucifer _never_ moves from where he has sat down. He never twitch or blink or shift or turn to scratch his knee like Sam does, and it freaks him out how _fragile_ he looked, like if Sam pushed him he would break into a thousand pieces in an instant and Sam would be all _alone_.

On the tenth(or twentieth, or whatever) day Sam was in the Cage, knees brushing with Lucifer, he breaks under the boredom and talks to Lucifer, and the Archangel’s eyes lights up like a switch has been flicked upstairs.

“Sam?” He asks, and at that moment Sam did not care if the guy in front of him was Lucifer, destroyer of worlds, or something. It’s been the first time since forever he has heard the voice of someone other than himself.

“..Uh, hi?” That was the first thing Sam says to Lucifer, and he was instantly mortified by the completely lack of tact he has. The resulting conversation was a long, awkward stare. Eventually, Sam and Lucifer started talking, and the conversation escalated into an argument into a fist fight quickly.

 

“Damn it!” Sam yells, pinning Lucifer beneath him. Their strength is similar in the cage but neither of them could injure the other, so there was really no damage done. “Why?”

“Because of all the things humans have done to your world. _My_ earth.”

“ _I’m_ human, too, Lucifer!”

“Look at all the evil around you! All the war, and death, and _destruction_!”

“At least people try! They try their best the be good! _I_ try my best to be good!” And Sam was breathing hard, hair falling in his face. They did not speak to each other for six days. Lucifer cracks first.

“Tell me...” His voice was dry, and cracked. “Tell me then, Sam, what’s worth saving about your kind.” And Sam knew that he has won. At least, he has won the first battle. He really has no idea why he intends on trying to turn around Lucifer’s feelings on humanity. They guy’s dad kicked him out into this shithole of a place for refusing to, what, bow down? To the humans, so it’s probably going to be a long time. But then again, there was nothing Sam had more than time now.

* * *

 

“Why, did my father throw me from Heaven for having free will, when all I wanted was to give your ancestors free will?” Lucifer asks nearly two years later, after all the topics Sam could talk about ran out. Lucifer’s question was quiet, but it was loud in the silence of the cage.

“I don’t know.” Sam says after a long time. “But, uh, thanks, I guess. For the free will.”

“Saying thanks to the Devil, Sammy?” Lucifer has the beginning of a smile on his face. Sam grins as well, and pulls his knees to his chest while Lucifer stretched his legs out.

“Didn’t you say that you’re an _Angel_?” They’ve spent nearly five years in the Cage now, and Sam and Lucifer stopped their arguments a long time ago.

“I did not regret what I did, and I would never regret it,” Lucifer tells him, and Sam listens. “But I would have...done things differently. Perhaps I would not have...”

“Tried to destroy everything?” Sam offers, because he knows how prideful Lucifer is and how hard it was for him to admit that he was wrong about anything. But it was a step.

“Maybe.”

* * *

 

Sam kissed Lucifer first, after the first six years of being in the cage, and he thought it was amazing that he has managed with just talking- but then again, Lucifer told some amazing stories.

They spent the next few days, or hours, or months exploring each other, and Sam felt a little bit of glee for having the chance to teach Lucifer the pleasures of the(relatively) human body.

Lust was the one sin Sam introduced to Lucifer.

 

“I think...” Lucifer tells him, after they have cleaned up, “I could have been wrong about you humans...the things you can do- the things you can feel-” Sam swore that Lucifer’s face was turning slightly red, so he leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

 

Death dragged Sam out of the cage, and Lucifer was begging Sam to not leave, and Sam was pleading with Death to at least take Lucifer _with_ him.

Death shook his head, and all Sam could see was a bright light ahead of him.

When Sam woke up again, he could not remember anything, but it felt like something has been _ripped_ from his chest, from his soul. He wanted to remember, but the last thing he could see was himself, falling into the black hole that was the cage.

* * *

 

Years later, Sam remembered. The world ended again, and then it ended again. Cas went crazy, and then he got better. Heaven fell, and there was civil wars in Heaven and Hell, but they managed, because the Winchesters always managed to win, against all odds.

Team free will, Sam thought, with another pang in his heart. Every time he thought about free will, or apples or Angels and free will or anything like that something burns at him from his very soul, but he has no idea what it was.

The darkness falls from the sky like a black cloud, and Sam remembers _everything_. He could feel the doors of the cage opening. His head hurts from all the extra years of memories, but he was sobbing and laughing by the time he falls into the seat in the Impala, with Dean staring at him in concern.

Sam felt a tug in his soul then, that told him that Lucifer was returning. Thank God, he thought, or whatever is out there for making him remember, because he can’t imagine what Lucifer would be like if Sam rejected him once more.


End file.
